


They're Silly...

by countryqueer



Series: Prompts of Castlemas [6]
Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: 12PromptsofChristmas, Gen, Post-Finale, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countryqueer/pseuds/countryqueer
Summary: Castle and the kids have some winter wonderland fun.For 12 Prompts of Christmas - Snowman
Series: Prompts of Castlemas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052981
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	They're Silly...

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever reread my own work before posting it? Probably not.
> 
> Title from DW The Snowmen

“Come on, daddy, I need enough time to put all the details on!”

Castle huffs out a small laugh as he heaves the small ball on top of the two others already in place. “You sure you can reach the face now?” he asks his daughter.

She gives him a look that is scary similar to her mom’s when he says something stupid.

He raises his hands in defeat and backs away. “Okay, Lily. Good luck, hon.” She quickly goes back to her snowman and he heads back to his own.

The snowstorm had left them cooped up at the loft for the past few days, so, when it finally was safe to go outside again, Castle had made the executive decision to take everyone to the park. Before the boys would break another one of mother’s vases.

As soon as they had made it to the snow covered field, he had challenged the three kids to a snowman making contest. The twins had teamed up as usual and Lily had claimed that she could do it alone, so he had set up a little ways to the side to start on his own.

It probably isn’t much of a competition at this point. Jake and Reece’s snowman was just a heap of snow, twigs and rocks sticking out at odd angles, mostly forgotten for an impromptu snow fight. Castle’s own creation is only two stories high so far. He has been helping Lilly rolling and stacking hers most of the time. 

Lily’s looks quite amazing. It is a classic snowman with three body parts, rocks for buttons, two branches for arms, and a face made of fallen leaves and twigs. She really is so creative.

Castle heads over to the clean snow a couple feet from the group to start rolling his final ball. When it is the correct size, he picks and heads back over to give his snowman a head. As he turns around, he sees his daughter taking off her hat and reaching up, extending the hand holding the hat as far as she can to drop the piece of clothing on top of the head.

“You’re gonna get cold, Lily. You should keep it on,” he tells her.

“But I’m hot and it looks so cool!” she shouts back.

He has to admit, it does look _cool_. Her snowman is now wearing a green knitted scarf and a light blue hat with matching geometrical patterns. 

Castle motions for her to come over. “I know you’re hot, but you’ll get sick if you don’t keep warm.” He, too, has been sweating, he now realises. Probably from lugging around the giant snowballs. But he also knows that taking off layers while cooling down will give them both a cold.

Lily comes over and he envelops her in a hug. His phone beeps just as she backs out of the hug again. The contest is over.

She looks up at him with those big eyes of hers. “Who won?” she asks excitedly.

“I don’t know.” But he does. “Let’s vote. Boys! The contest is over. Let’s pick a winner!”

The twins run to their dad and sister but not before each getting another hit in with a snowball at each other.

They take some time looking at each creation and commenting on their features until they come to the conclusion that Lily has won. The boys don’t seem to care that much and just go back to playing in the snow. Lily beams at the win.

But she also starts to shiver a little bit.

Castle unzips his coat and invites her in. She hugs to him tightly and he zips back up to cover her entire back.

“‘S warm,” she says as she huddles in even closer.

They stand like that for a moment until Reece calls for his dad to come make snow angels with them. Castle starts to carefully waddle him and the precious cargo under his jacket over towards the boys, a giggle heard from deep beneath the down pockets.

Jake and Reece also start to laugh at the sight seeing their dad, with a huge bulging stomach and two extra legs sticking out from under his coat, coming at them.


End file.
